


AKA : Jessica Jones revealed us all.

by MrLemon



Category: Fantastic Four (Ultimateverse), Jessica Jones (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Cheating, Community: lgbtfest, Crime, Death, Drinking, Exposed, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Hate Crimes, Love Triangle, M/M, Mutant of utter power, On the Run, Saving the day and the world, Sex, Strong Female Characters, Superheroes, World Domination, World War III, human slavery, mutant attacks, powers, ruined friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrLemon/pseuds/MrLemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world had some idea that the world was not completely normal.</p><p>Gusts of winds, throwing trains like they were plastic bottles, people flying in the sky-</p><p>But now they know for sure that freaks walk among them thanks to a certain hard drinking PI Jessica Jones.</p><p>Jessica Jones revealed herself to the whole world as she saved a plane from crashing into the middle of hell's kitchen and she was labelled a<br/>Terrorist- a freak- a mutant.</p><p>and now the world is fighting back- with Sentinels.</p><p>But Jessica Jones will have to save the world from another threat, one that will destroy the planet - Apocalypse, the first mutant.</p><p>Jessica Jones will have to help bridge the gap between The X-men, The fantastic four and The Avengers.</p><p>Can she do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. AKA 1 : Hello, World.

I guess I shouldn't be that surprised. I mean, it was going to happen sooner or later, right? I just happened to bring it to sooner rather than later.

Before all of this shit went down, I could walk down the street with no glance or glimpse, I could go into my favourite cheap ass liquor store and buy my daily vitamin- Bourbon.  
But now I get stares, I get whispers that are not at all QUIET and I then get shoulder to shoulder contact but they end up with a dislocated shoulder and bruised pride.

I'm lucky- hah, no joke- that there are certain secret governments that help in me not getting my bony white ass hauled into a jail cell... for now anyway.

But, can I live in a place where I try to do good I end up getting spat at or cursed at? but can I go anywhere else? the whole world knows about me and soon enough they're going to find other's like me and I have a feeling that will lead us into world war 3 and despite many other bigots and racists who want this to happen, I don't.

I've never had many friends. I don't understand it, girls don't like being around someone who can rip their pony tail off in one yank and shove it up their ass in an instant, no I haven't done that but I think It has something to do with my sour personality and the amount of curses that spew out of my mouth- you'd think growing up would change me into a respectable young and sweet woman but where'd be the fun in that?

So here I am walking down the street of my once 'beloved' city and I am trying to ignore the looks and whispers and it's working, so far.

"Piss off back to hell!".

I feel my brow arch- Really? Back to hell?

"Keep trying, you might be able to rub those two brain cells together and you'll get an actual thought". I flash a shit eating grin at the older women with greying hair and I continue on my journey to my liquor store.

My liquor store? Oh, I wish.

I stuff my hands deeper into the pockets of my leather jacket as I feel the cold breeze of the December winter pass through me. I really need to invest in a coat with actual material that holds in warmth.  
I wonder if I'll get served with a smile or with a scream?  
Oh, the joy of surprise's.

I grunt with disdain as I see the subway entrance flow out with grumbling new Yorkers- this is just want I need.

Pushing forward I hold my head up as I pass through the crowd- Immediately I feel their gazes and I sense the realisation dawning on them.

Just get it over with!

Hello number one shoulder, I've been waiting for you.

and then the balloon pops and everyone comes rushing into me- I grunt as I feel feet connect with my shins, painfully but I push on- I feel myself being pushed to the left and then to the right- the anger that burns in my chest is hot and bright, I can feel it burn hotter- pushing me to push them back, to break their arms, to scare them but I know it will do much worse to my case and to others like me, So I clench my teeth and keep my tight fists in my pockets.

One of the benefits of having super strength, I don't easily break.

"Bitch".

"Demon".

"Freak".

"Mutant!".

"You're going to die soon- keep an eye on that sweet back of yours, sugar". 

I roll my eyes at his pathetic threat, his breath stunk of cheap alcohol though- ugh, god- I hope I don't have breath like that.

These threats have become an everyday occurrence and the fact that I am used to this, should shock me but I've been in this business called life for a long time and it takes a lot to shock me.

I am relieved when I walk into the store, the bright lights burn my eyes for a moment before they adjust- My legs walk on their own accord, I don't even need to look where to go, I just know.

The shelves of multi coloured alcohol brings a warmth to my chest- maybe I do have a problem- I reach out and grab my favourite bottle of bourbon, the glass is cold and thick in my hand.

....

Locking the door to my apartment, I glance at the window and I feel my mouth fill with bile.

Alias Investigations.

Since that dreaded day I haven't got another hit for a job, I guess being labelled as a terrorist will ruin your cred.

Shrugging off my coat, I throw it onto the sofa as I make my way to the desk. I sit down and fold my legs onto the desk with a sigh, the bottle of bourbon held close to my chest as my eyes stare at my laptop. I haven't really used it since the incident, I may be tough but I am not ready to see what the world thinks of me- If it's anything like it is here then I never want to use the internet ever again.

"Are you alright, Jessica?".

I gasp quietly as my eyes fly to my left and I see a man standing there.

"What the hell?". I growl as I push myself onto my feet and hold myself back from punching this thief through four floors. "You can call me whatever you want on the street, I don't care but you don't come into my home- that's too far and I wont hold back, got it?". I spit with an unhealthy amount of anger- I feel my blood pumping.

My hands clench around my bottle of bourbon and I have to remind myself not to break it. I place it roughly on the desk as I glare at the blonde haired man in the shadows of my hallway.

"Calm down, I am not here to harm you. I'm here to offer you a proposition". His voice sounds too American- like, something I imagine to be in the older days of America.

I arch a brow though.

"Come on then, spit it out- are you here to save my soul? I've had a lot of letters about how the lord will save me from the devil's path". I roll my eyes at some people's stupidity.

I sit back down but I make sure I face him- I may be strong but I'm not stupid. I gesture for him to continue with a wave of my hand.

"The world knows about us".

He's one too? He's like me? 

"They do? where was I?". I sass with a fake gasp of surprise.

"You were busy showing yourself to the world". He bites back.

"I was saving people's lives- where the hell were you, huh? You may have been able to live with yourself with not helping but I couldn't afford that sense of securement- the streets are filled with hate and crime, the world had forgotten about us and they just threw their shit and sins down here and someone had to do something about it- so I did". I take a deep breath as I glare at the unknown man, I take a deep breath as I feel my emotions begin to get the better of me.

My fists clench as I calm myself down.

"We haven't hid, Jessica. But you are right, we have forgotten about Hell's kitchen but here's where my offer comes into place- How would you like to join a team?".

"Team?". I frown. " Like a superhero team? With spandex and camp costumes?".

"Exactly like that. Jessica Jones you're a real jewel of something powerful and I would like to offer you a place on the Avengers".

...


	2. AKA 2 : "I dont think drinking is suitable right now, Jessica".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, I am really excited for this story and It's mostly all going to be from Jessica Jones POV.
> 
> Comment and Kudos, Thanks awesome nerds :3
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter lol

"The Avengers?". I repeat with a taste of disbelief.

He nods, still hidden by the shadows of my apartment. 

"Yes, a group of -"

"Freaks?". I prompt with a shit eating grin. I turn my attention back to my bottle of untouched bourbon, this is the longest I have ever gone without drinking a new bottle.

The dryness hits me, I quickly grab the bottle and snap the lid off with one flick of my fingers- super strength comes in handy sometimes- bringing the neck of the bottle to my lips, I wrap my lips around neck and literally toss the much needed liquid down my throat.

The familiar burn has me relishing in it as I feel it burn its way down my throat.

I feel my nerves calm down- I needed this- I can only go so far before I feel the blurs of my past touch the sides. This keeps it back.

Placing the bottle back on the desk so I don't drink it all I turn back my attention to the mystery man.

"Is that all? If so, I have other things to do, y'know, like sleep". I snap, annoyed.

"Are you sure, Jessica? we could use someone with your abilities". He continues- Man, this dude knows no end.

"I'm sure you'll be able to find someone else who can drink and curse like a sailor- look out the window there's a hundred of us- take your pick". I say as I pick up my bottle and walk past him, I don't even look at his face because I don't care. "You can see yourself out- By the way". I stop to look at him but I don't see much facial features but I do notice the strength in his broad shoulders. "How did you get in here?".

He chuckles, it's deep yet has a certain charm to it and it makes a funny feeling in the bottom of my stomach. 

"Now, I cant reveal all of my secrets". He teases and I swear I could see him wink- maybe I'm a little drunk already, I haven't ate anything at all today and I feel the familiar warmth of the alcohol in my system like an old friend.

I grunt with the roll of my eyes.

"Just don't watch me sleep, creep. Now, piss off". I command as I turn my back to him and make my way to my bedroom, I kick off my boots with great effort as I decide to take a deep swig of my drink.

"You'll come around Jessica Jones". I hear the mystery man say before I enter my room.

Taking another gulp, I place the bottle on my bedside table before stripping out of my clothes and throwing myself onto my bed with a deep sigh.

....

My eyes shoot open, my heart hammers against my chest, a gasp falls from my lips and then I hear it-

The screams.

I quickly sit up and take a deep breath to calm myself down-

"What the fuck?". I whisper as I stand up and walk over to my bedroom window, I yank the tassel and the blinds shoot up.7

"Oh god. Oh, my god". A sense of horror washes over me as I take in the destruction outside. My stomach twists painfully, my hand falls to it and I groan as the urge to puke makes itself known but I push it down as I cant take my eyes away from the sight. The sky is a dark red, it's bold and threatening as down below the people scream as the buildings shake and break around them- the ground is covered in spider web cracks but I spot some people dead and dying under fallen debris-- blood. I see blood.

What the hell is going on?

A sudden sharp noise has me cringing painfully as the world below me reacts in terror and the sight pulls at my heart. The terror in the people's faces as they try and run for protection. The fear.

I have to help- no, I need to help.

I roughly push my hair into a messy ponytail as I grab a bobble and tie it in- I quickly grab my jeans, my vest and black boots- I quickly change and grab my leather jacket as I pass through the living room, I shrug it on and break the lock to my door with a twist of the door knob and I jog down the stinking hallway- I catch glimpses of the open doors, I don't even dare use the lift- I turn a sharp right and make my way down the stairwell at a fast pace.

 

I violently slam through the white exit door, I hear it crack as it slams into the wall but I don't let it stop me as I continue on forward to the front doors which once again I barrel through with no care.

The air hits me hard, it's heavy and rough- I cough dryly before I look around me- the screams fill my ears, it pulls at my heart and it stings- I look around my city and I see cracks forming in the buildings above us.

A wave of terror drowns me, I feel my heart beginning to slam into my chest harder than when I woke up.

okay, think Jessica, Think. I need to get everyone out of the city but how do I do that?

Suddenly an ear shattering sound fills my ears, I gasp loudly as in the distance I see a huge amount of smoke forming into the air.

"Did that building just collapse? Did a building just collapse?!". I hear a woman scream in the background- I cant pull my eyes away from the thickness of the grey smoke.

People just died... A hell of a lot of people just died.

"Make your way out of Hell's Kitchen- The attack is only situated in Hell's kitchen. RUN AND DONT STOP". I hear a man announce on a tannoy loudspeaker but I don't see where he is.

"I really need a drink right now". I grumble as I feel my drunken haze disappear.

"I don't think drinking is suitable right now Jessica".

"Luke?!".

.....


End file.
